True Love
by lavagirl
Summary: Robin and Starfire get together- this is my first fanfic. PLEASE READ!
1. chapter 1 nothing expected

(the titans are looking for wich movie to wach going trough a pile of movies at the tower well it's gettin l later and later)  
  
oh what about this one ? asked star  
  
whats with all this gurly movies star cyborg ansured  
  
what about that movie beast boy said  
  
uhh you linda got know whats its called to find it's called cyborg ansuered  
  
(raven segest a horo movie)  
  
that one look very scary mabey a different one will do robin what do you think starfire ansured her   
  
slightly scared hoping that they dont wach that movie  
  
robin is serching throu the pile not paying attion  
  
no deff no mabey nah what too wach i got it robin talking to himself  
  
he puts in an acttion move of corse  
  
they all sittindown a sic.fi movie would of ben better cyborg comented  
  
(robin sit @ the end star next to him raven other end & bb&cy on the other couch)  
  
10 mins into the movie.raven is leaving  
  
raven where you goin robin asked  
  
i dont like this movie im going to read in my room raven ansured  
  
20 min after raven leaves  
  
green dude where you goin cyborg askeed  
  
im goin to take a shower,then go too bed beast boy ansured  
  
aww bb wants to play with ruber ducks in his bath cyborg cometed then bursted out laughing  
  
shhhhh star said   
  
half way cy leaves  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(nextday)  
  
morin ray cy said as entring the kichen  
  
good mornin raven ansured puring tea in a cup  
  
hav you seen robin i went to go sea if wanted to work out w/ me but he oddly wasent in his room or ther already cyborg said  
  
he fell asleep durin the movie w/star i gusse cuz there still on the couch raven ansured  
  
bb walks in the opiste way throug the living room*and no 1 thinking any thing about them*  
  
dude who wants tofu eggs and soy milk beast boy said  
  
herbal tea raven said slitly colder  
  
im cooking breafeast and it gana be with real eggs with milk with expesilly with meat im talkin bakin,  
  
susege cyborg yelling  
  
cut off by beast boy  
  
helo where not eatin .meat !or milk !or real eggs! beast boy yelled louder  
  
whats all the yelling for robin yawning  
  
it breafeast time robin you wanna think raven said with a slight sarcasim in her voice as leaving the room  
  
so im gussing they fighting on behalf of food robin said  
  
tell beat boy we can not live of that tofu and soy junk cyborg still yelling  
  
its not junk highly classed organic yelling back as cyborg cuts him of ya ya we dont really care  
  
starfire walking in saying what are our friends fighting over robin?  
  
the usal what kind of food for breakfeast robin said   
  
i kno we can hav mustered and piclkes with mint frosting said star in a very joyfuly as every one staers   
  
at her   
  
thinking wat on earth is she sayin robin quikly comented mabey both cyborg and beast boy can make breakfeast so they agreed so beast boy and cyborg started cooking well robin waz takeing shower and   
  
star chaning her close and raven she waz most likly in her room meditaing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
later that day the alarm go's   
  
the titans run into the main room hey go down to the local jewl shop  
  
some weriod vilian called the chamed emaralded apartly she swept   
  
across the world stealing non other then emralds she had long black   
  
hair and she wore a short dark green dress and long dark green boots   
  
and wore a gold tiara with an emreald in the middle robin yelled as   
  
usal titans go! and the team went right in to get her but she got away  
  
robin angrly yelled she got away!rrrrrr so they went bac to the tower they where ganna make diner but   
  
the dident feel lik it so they odered pizza 2 slices of the extream   
  
meat lovers 2 vegtibal 2 regular with extra chesse 1with pikles and  
  
mint frosting and 1 with black oliva's they ate there pizza the went to  
  
bed 


	2. chapter 2 pissed cyBB & workin thegym

(next day)  
  
raven is already up befor any one eles meditating..azarth metrion   
  
zithos....arath metrion zinthos....azarath metrion zinthos.....azarth  
  
metrion zinthos ...azarth cyborg and beast boy walk in she dosent   
  
notice that they walked until...they turend on there vidio games soud  
  
volume to the max raven screamed as soon as they turned on unfochently  
  
the cup of tea next to her exploded the she waz about to yell at them  
  
but she needs to control her emotions so in a slightly annoined she  
  
said what are you doing beast boy ansured uhh playin vidio game what  
  
does it look like where doing raven dident respond just gave him an   
  
angry look and left the room it waz only about 5:00am at the time   
  
mean while starfire and robin were sleeping raven decide to take a   
  
shower the go too her favorit cafe when she waz leaving beast boy  
  
said by ray she did not ansur him let alone look bac cy started   
  
talking ur never ganna beat me give it up not even pass me beast boy  
  
then just passed him you passed me wach im ganna beat you beast boy  
  
comented oh no you dont cyborg said passing beast boy oh ya i win the   
  
game new high score alright cyborg sayin as robin comes i just beat   
  
your high score robin in ur face cyborg teased robin really did not   
  
care it waz to early in morin he streached his arm then got a glass  
  
oh water uh beast boy what are you to doing up so early its only   
  
8:00am your awear what time it is right robin said in a lil shock ya  
  
ya i kno cyborg challenged me to a vidio game how could i not beast  
  
boy resoned   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(later on around 12 noon)  
  
they guyz are in the work out room well starfire haz raven bring her  
  
to the mall.. so lets start with wights cyborg suggested okay the two   
  
ansuredso as they where there cyborg menchided he saw a girl robin a   
  
girl so you kno there not endareged speiece last time i checked beast   
  
boy said cyborg started talking no i mean this real hot lifting his   
  
eye robin said hot girl would you let me finish talking well she's  
  
also half robot she haz long black hair and buliful hazle brown eyes  
  
and... so you like this girl whats her name beast boy said name she   
  
she told it to me it waz amara he ansured with hears in his eyes helo  
  
cyborg earth to cyborg umm your eating tofu beast boy said waving his  
  
arms in cyborgs face what im eating what wait im not eating cyborg   
  
said that waz so not funny and im so ganna get you bac he said but  
  
i dont sea u with any girl well i did have one unfroently she ...  
  
uh lets work on somtin eles robin said quickly knowing that beast   
  
boy really did not wanna tell his story cyborg then asked robin soo  
  
do you like any one slightly blushing he said no not really befor any  
  
more coments were made starfire bursted trough the door gettin ready  
  
to tell every one the WHOLE story of what she did at the mall beast   
  
boy and cyborg quicly exited as star started to tell robin first we   
  
called for a taxi that took us right to the mall the we walked in   
  
trough the door and we went to a shop and raven got some......  
  
a few hour later and then we got bac and then i told u what i did  
  
as thay where walking out of the room they noticed it waz late and the  
  
other where already sleeping so they said good nite and went to there  
  
rooms  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER 


	3. chapter 3 daydreamimg&games

okay pepole im sorry about the first 2 chapter i forgot too edit sry  
  
sry i hoped u liked it so far if u feel lik it rewie i wont beg u  
  
im ganna update as offten as i can ull wreite a chapter after chapter  
  
cuz i do think it is anoying when ppl forget to updat in a long time  
  
okay enough talking hope u lik this chapter!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
i never new one girl could talk so much but she is so cute..wait hold  
  
up did i just say star waz but do i uhh wait im confusing my self  
  
robin thought as he woke up this morining headen to the bath room or  
  
whatever he then walked into the kichen it waz sat morin but every   
  
one waz already up oddly he new raven or cyborg even mabey star but   
  
beast boy up 9:30am sat this waz odd every one waz at the kichen table   
  
eatin and talking about tomro's evnt when you will be able too sea   
  
shoting star's wich the whole group will wach from the roof of the  
  
t tower ...what a nice night it will be the star's,star next to me..  
  
robin waz daydreaming til beast boy decide to wave his hands in robins  
  
earth to robin..earth to robin..dude i think we lost him uhh..robin   
  
dude are you in there when star started talking robin are you okay   
  
robin ansured her yes star he said dude why did you ansuer star but not  
  
me beast boy waz complaning he waz ganna turned to cyborg who did not   
  
ansurer beast boy cyborg turning towrds raven gettin ready to speak  
  
befor he said a word she got up got some more tea not paying attion to   
  
him or beast boy rembering how rude they were other day scince it waz  
  
a saterday that decide stay home have some fun so they got out a board  
  
game beast boy and cyborg first they thought should apolligize they   
  
walked over to raven she did not look up from her book but codly asked   
  
What do you want cyborg pushed best boy infront of him and beast boy  
  
strated rav i mean raven we are~~~~mean while star and robin are   
  
looking in the closet for a game there where so many clue,monoply,  
  
life,trive prusuit,bogle,scramble,twister as they where looking through  
  
star had to have robin explian each and every game~~~back in the living  
  
room beast boy is just finished expaining sea im real sorry cyborg said  
  
me to im also sorry sooo are we ganna help star and robin pick out a   
  
game they decide twister they all were getin ready to play raven said   
  
she would be spinner okay star right foot blue..beast boy left hand red  
  
..cyborg right hand green .. right foot green..star left hand....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
later that day uhhh that waz a good game and the winner so far beast   
  
boy disculifed for animal changing cyborg disculifed for acounnt of uhh  
  
falling now it just star and robin and the winer is starfire oh i won  
  
this is a great pleasure i should resit the 1million verse of the poem   
  
of happneis from a victory cyborg quicly said uhh star you told us that   
  
one already even thou he waz lieing star said really okay so what may  
  
we do next then robin uhh umm how about a movie he forgot thou it waz   
  
non other then ravens turn to pick a movie when they sat down raven   
  
already new what to wach one of those new horro flicks they sat how  
  
they normally sat when they wached movies as soon as it got real scary   
  
star jumped right on robin with her arm's around him robin waz kinda  
  
happy sea waz scared in a way she waz real close to him he waz smilein  
  
trough out the whole inside wait robin waz still thinking i think i lik  
  
star i mean lov he couldent pay attion to the movie any more  
  
in fact or nothing eles but when the movie he snaped back to him thank  
  
god or every one would think somtin is wrong wait noting is uhh but..  
  
in robin's deep thoughts...it waz to scary for any one to sleep now for  
  
the exeption of raven who fell aslepp during the movie robin woke her   
  
up and asked wasent she scared?how could she fall asleep?! she ansured  
  
it really wasent scary i think ull go to bed now the titans stared at  
  
her weridly and the she left the room Who wants icecream cyborg yelled  
  
beast boy stated on that ice cream waz made with milk and waz babling   
  
about somtin but know one waz sure what so every one besides beast boy  
  
made icecream sudies beast boy had tofu wich he loved so much then they  
  
had some soda and more junk food....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
later that nite  
  
they now after being stuffed with candy,junk food and soda decide to  
  
play somtin a litle bit more fun the game waz called Truth or Dare   
  
star said oh whats that game?!how do you play?! cybporg said okay star  
  
this is how you play you spin a bottle and the spinner askes who the  
  
bottle points at truth or dare if you pick truth they ask you a qustion   
  
about anything and you tell the truth if you say dare the person gives  
  
you somtin to do and you hav to do it okay now that were good this   
  
games rules are only one thing noting pervertic so lets play okay ull   
  
spin first it lands on beast boy okay cy i pick dare oh this ull be fun  
  
said cyborg with a grin i dare you to drink a half a glass of milk  
  
aaahhhhhhhhh real milk you mean real milk aaaaaaahhhhh he did now he   
  
spun mubling that he will never get that taste out of his mouth it   
  
landed on star he asked star i wish to pick truth okay then star have  
  
you ever kissed any one befor felling slightly embaressed no i have not  
  
then star spun laned on cyborg he picked dare okay i dare you to jump  
  
up and down on one foot well balicing a spoon on your nose please  
  
he did so even thou the spoon fell okay cyborg spun it laned on robin  
  
he picked truth do you have a crush on any one star secretly in her   
  
mind did wanna kno cuz she thinks she liks him very much but who does   
  
he lik? robin just then felt he should of picked dare so he mubled   
  
star real low as quick as he could cyborg said who i cant hear you   
  
robin quicly said i had to much soda i got to go to the bathroom and   
  
ran of the truth he dident he did not want star to kno he liked at   
  
least not like this he went to his room and went to bed hoping the   
  
other would forget all about this~~~what happed to robin star aske  
  
concered mabey he had something to eat that did not agree with him star   
  
let him be for now cyborg said then the others played til they got so   
  
tiered they all went right to bed.....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
so did u lik it this is my fist fan fic ever i hope im doing good.. 


	4. chapter 4 kisses n secrets

okay here chapter 4 sry i hav not put this chapter in a while i waz   
  
extreamly busy sry  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
its around noonish every one is just wakin up besides raven who woke up  
  
later then usal but still early wich waz 8:00am every one kinda left   
  
there rooms at the same time raven looked the asked what time did you   
  
guyz go too bed uhh 4:00am exept robin who went to bed at 3:15am  
  
cyborg ansured what where you guyz doing up so late raven asked she   
  
usally waz not lik this thou we had junk food and soda then we played   
  
your earth game called truth or dare just as robin entered the room   
  
ohh robin you are felling better robin starfire asked robin waz sick  
  
raven said 3;15 when he left to the bathroom with out finishing his   
  
truth qustion cyborg ansured looking at him SO WHO IS IT?! cyboerg said   
  
louder then usal robin quickly mubled agin star GOD..why wount you stop   
  
mubling and tell us unless it a "secret" beast boy yelled robin said   
  
looking down well its kinda a secret now uhhh when im ready ull tell   
  
you ..okay...fine what ever lets get breakfeast said beast boy raven   
  
then added its axuly luch fine who care lets just eat cyborg said they   
  
all went by the table robin got the phone they ordered pizza like they  
  
always do 2 doble meat slices 2 vegtible 2regular w/ extra chesse 1 w/   
  
pickels and mint frosting and last 1 with black olives then they waited   
  
at the table talking about stuff "n" junk when they heared the door   
  
bell rang beast boy ran over to the door took the pizza and payed the   
  
money then closed the door they sat down starfire got plates every one   
  
stated to eat there pizza the they did as they pleased star decide to   
  
clean her room beast boy went out to but a new play station2 games   
  
raven went to her room to do somtin and cyborg and robin went to there   
  
gym robin waz there but daydreaming cyborg waz qustioned what haz been   
  
dreaming about robin yo robin he yelled What cyborg im write her mabey   
  
but your mind is somewhere eles robin cyborg ansured robin waz just   
  
about to spill his guts to cyborg ..okay ull tell you but its a secret   
  
just then raven burst in ready to say somtin cyborg inturpted he waz   
  
ganna spill his guts and you had to come in raven he star walkin out   
  
fine i wount tell you that the charmed emerald in stealing from another   
  
jewlery shop What get the rest of the titans robin yelled by time they   
  
got there it waz to late where to late robin said as he hit his fist   
  
on the ground uhh robin i think we got somtin here cyborg said it waz a  
  
green c with a e inside it i gusse all we can do is go bac to the t   
  
tower hope we get another lead soon they went bac to what they were   
  
doing befor that happened so robin your were saying cyborg started you   
  
know what cyborg i just cant say the person i like does not even know   
  
okay if thats what you are gana do cyborg ansured  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(later that day)  
  
the were all wachin a movie expept robin who waz in hiz room thinking   
  
deep in his thoughts........should i tell star i like her.does star   
  
even like me.should i ask her to be my girlfriend. what if she says no.  
  
uhhh i cant think strait  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(that night when it is dark)  
  
every one met on the roof in there pj's (raven waz wearing black pj   
  
pants and a spagetty string black top,beastboy wore blue/green pj's  
  
long pants& shirt,robin wore light blue boxers and a white t-shirt,star  
  
fire wore pink short shorts & a spagtty pink topand cyborg is cyborg no  
  
close just metal)  
  
robin waz thinking how hot star looked wait now am i thinking hot..okay  
  
i think i got it bad for her i have to tell her soon!  
  
star waz thinking robin is so cute in boxers!  
  
they all sat on the roof looking at the star's ohh ahh they look so   
  
pretty star said not as pretty as you robin mubled uder hiz breath  
  
what waz tat did you say somtin starfire asked no nothing at all not a   
  
thing robin ansered neversouly hopeing she just did not hear that   
  
(about 10 min later)  
  
this is what all the excitment is about cyborg challenge you in my new  
  
vidio game beast boy said your on cyborg ansured the they left shortly  
  
after rave left now it waz starfire and robin kinda nervous on the   
  
inside of both of then what should i say? okay star i need to tell you  
  
somthing now listen carefully robin said okay what is it starfire   
  
repield okay this is hard but i need to tell you star he puased well he   
  
is looking at the ground umm okay star i like you robin said well i lik   
  
you too robin strafire ansured bac no imean i rally lik you i mean  
  
i love you i gusse im trying to say to you is will you be my girlfreind  
  
star slowly looking up oh! robin i love you to i wanted too tell you   
  
but i waz not sure how you do it on earth yes i will be ur girlfreind  
  
starfire said one more thing star this wil be our secret for now robin  
  
said okay that will be fine with me starfire ansured as the too got   
  
closer and closer til they were face to face then they leaned there   
  
face in starting to kiss when the roof door opened it waz raven they   
  
quicly pulled away raven what brings you back up here robin said in not  
  
a normal voice i forgot my book pointing too one one the roof from   
  
where she waz sittin befor raven repiled walking away did i just sea   
  
star and robin no i must of ben but did they raven thought as walking   
  
down the hall to her room robin hopeing raven did not sea anything  
  
walked star to her room looked both wayz down the hall then gave star  
  
a lil good nite kiss  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
okay hoped u lik it the 5th chapter is on its way 


	5. chapter 5 is it ganna stay a secret

hope ur likin my story & i kno the grammar this is a real bazillon  
  
steps from how i usal write  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(okay its still a secret and they hav got much closer)  
  
(about a week later)  
  
it waz a a normal morin and starfire and robin were walking in the hall  
  
toghter towrds the kiched there was a note on the frige it said  
  
  
  
yo its me cyborg and beastboy we went to the  
  
mall or what ever be bac later  
  
p.s. raven is gone to but we dont kno  
  
where she went or with how so later  
  
robin and starfire smiled the house to them selves all day right away  
  
starfire was kissed and it was a long passoint one the they decided   
  
they should get dresed and meet in the living room wich they did  
  
they decided to play a game for now  
  
meanwhile: raven was metting someone but who it waz a guy named josh  
  
he wore a black shirt and jeans raven was aparently with this guy  
  
as she walked with him to her favorit cafe and sat at a table with this  
  
guy..  
  
now a few hours later: raven was walking by her self up the road towrds  
  
the tower and bumped into cyborg and beast boy so they walked back to  
  
the tower togher  
  
at the tower:robin had a dictonary teach starfire thing what they were  
  
and looked like and most inportant how too use them they were having a  
  
great time and then there faces drew closer to each other and they   
  
started kissing not knowing beastboy,cyborg and raven were walking up   
  
the towers stairs they finally got to the door strfire and robin not  
  
relise any one was drawing near the door opened and...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
okay so wat do u think a cliff hanger dont worry im writin the next   
  
chapter stating now i kno its short but oh well hope ur liking my   
  
story thanx for rewies u sent even thou i waz told i dont hav good   
  
grammar wat eva later from lavagirl..... 


	6. secrets told n to 1's to come

okay did u lik the cliff hanger i still kno my grammar oh well in is   
  
inproving hope u lik this chapter :)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
they walked into the living room and who to be there but starfire   
  
kissing robin about 5 sec later robin jumped up u-umm guys this i-is  
  
not what it looks like "robin said" no it just it is robin and starfire  
  
kissing that what it is "raven said sacasticly" wait you and? and you  
  
were? but you guys? and he? but she? "cyborg said so confused" ...  
  
starfire and robin sittin in a tree kissing fist come love then comes  
  
marrige then comes a alien/human freak in a baby carrige..hahaha  
  
"beast boy said" falling to the floor u-umm s-so you want m-me to   
  
explain "robin said" uh ya cuz she and you and??cyborg said o-okay see   
  
i l-liked star and she did not know and so i told her a week ago during  
  
the shoting star thing when you all left and she said she l-loved me to  
  
and i asked her to be my g-girlfriend and she said yes but i told her i  
  
wanna keep it a s-secrert so she agreed and now we were k-kising and   
  
you saw us and now its not a secret "robin said" not in a normal tone  
  
well why keep it a secret expesilly us ur friends "cyborg said" well  
  
mabey they were not ready for you guys to know you know people can have  
  
secret relation ships "raven said" cyborg the looked at her rembering   
  
what happened 2 days ago  
  
*flash back*  
  
raven walked in the tower with a black rose in her hand slightly   
  
blushin tryin to keep her emotions on the down low well things were  
  
starting to lift of the grouned as she was walking stiaight to her  
  
room  
  
*cy's flash back ends*  
  
he looks at raven stanger wait raven are you? "cyborg said" am i what   
  
raven ansuring every one lookin at what they were talkin about   
  
confusingly raven then ignored him and went to her room is cyborg on  
  
to me does he know? he couldent? did i figurre it out is it to obyais?  
  
raven tought back in the living room so robin and star are a thing now  
  
cyborg said will you two be all makin out around the house if so ewww  
  
"said beast boy" no we will no be doin it around the house "robin said"  
  
i will go get some refreash ments star said who waz slient after   
  
every came in every one waz feeling a bit aquard not knowing what to  
  
say robin went to the gym folwed by cyborg the beast boy and star was  
  
makin dinner  
  
inthe gym:  
  
s0 robin we kno you kissed star how many times cyborg started  
  
well..wait why am i goin to tell you this is between me and star   
  
"robin said" come on we wount tell any robin "beast boy said"   
  
wait have you and star gone beyond kissing "cyborg said" as he had an   
  
odd grin then robin reliesd what he ment no cyborg are you crazy or   
  
prevetic or both robin yelled then walking out of the gym then slamed   
  
the door oh look now we wont even know the details cuz you made him mad  
  
"beast boy said" dont worry he will come around later alot has happed   
  
today  
  
at the kichen:  
  
star was cooking robin came in and started helping her he put one hand  
  
on her waist and the other on her hand well she was sturing raven then  
  
walked in robin saw this and quickly moved his hand from around star  
  
waist feling embarested raven still walking towrd the door hey rai   
  
where are you going "robin said" out raven replied alone but its ganna   
  
get dark soon do you want one of our dear friends cyborg or beastboy to  
  
go with you "starfire said" no! i mean no im metting someone "raven  
  
said" okay if you say so "robin said" raven then walked out of the   
  
tower to a resrunt to meet josh agin  
  
at the resrunt:  
  
they both sat down talking and across  
  
there confersation came so when can i meet ur friends cyborg,robin  
  
,starfire and beastboy "josh said" well umm.. i hav neva said any thing  
  
about you to them "raven said" why not raven j"josh said" cuz they dont  
  
kno were a... raven said oh thats okay rai cheer up you can tell them  
  
when the time is right "josh said" okay "raven said"  
  
back at the kichen:  
  
diner was cooking and they started dessert a buch of flour then flew up  
  
and some got on star's lips robin then looked at her star you have  
  
some flour on your lips let me get "robin said" then robin kissed star  
  
and a few seconds later they were both kissen beast boy then just   
  
walked in the kichen robin pulled away from star beast boy looked at   
  
them okay im just ganna get some root beer heh "beast boy said" then   
  
walked back towrd the gym  
  
back at the gym:  
  
heh cy you wouldent gusse who was having a make out sesion in the   
  
kichen "beast boy said" star and robin "cyborg said" you gussed that   
  
"beasst boy said" umm ya there the only people dating in this tower   
  
cyborg said okay so wanna do wait now green boy "cyborg said" okay and  
  
dont! call! me! greenboy!!beast boy ansured so thats what they did  
  
back at the resrunt:  
  
raven and josh just had finshed there meal and josh payed there check  
  
thank you "raven said" no problem i was the one who asked you out "josh  
  
said" then they left and started walkin towrd the park when they  
  
got to the park it was axully dark and kno one was there but they  
  
dident care & keept walking  
  
back at the tower:  
  
diner was ready and they the 4 of them sat down to eat   
  
oh this is good steak and chicken star"cyborg said"  
  
dude star you make a good tofu sald to"beast boy said"  
  
yup star it's all good "robin said"  
  
thank you guys for lilking my food i made "star said"  
  
your welcome"robin,beast boy and cyborg said"  
  
back at the park:raven and josh sat down on a grassy hill with nothing   
  
but moonlight they looked at each otherfor a while silence happenin  
  
between them then there faces got closer and closrer togher  
  
back at the tower:  
  
they were so full and had alot of desert left over beast boy looked at   
  
it and picked up two pieces of cake in each hand and trough one peice  
  
at cyborg and the other at robin cyborg then picked up a peice and  
  
trough it at beast boy !!FOOD FIGHT!!robin yelled  
  
back at the park they were so close now there lips were touching  
  
then they started to kiss a minute later raven was blushing this was  
  
her first kiss josh was the first person she had got close to she   
  
couldnt keep this emotion in a street light in the path exploid raven  
  
went into a deeper blush  
  
back at the tower:all the food was flung and trown around and no more   
  
was left so ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!"robin yelled as all but cyborg  
  
ran to the bathroom cyborg grabed a towelto wipe off the cake and  
  
other junk and had some polish to beast boy was first then robin then  
  
starfire. star you can go befor me"robin said"0h thank you robin  
  
"starfire said" and cuz cyborg was in his room and beast boy was in  
  
the shower starfire gave robin a little kiss on his check they both  
  
kinda blushed  
  
back at the park:  
  
you kno its real late raven do you mind if  
  
i walk you home"josh said"no thats okay i need to be alone bit you  
  
go home ull get home safe"raven said"josh then left raven sat there  
  
cuz she was so in lov she knew and if she went to the tower every  
  
one would deffently know somtin was goin on so she said to her  
  
self she needs to get her emotions togher   
  
back at the tower:  
  
beast boy and star were out now they were waiting for robin then when   
  
he got out they had too clean the kichen and dining room when they got   
  
there they all sighed but they made the mess so they had to clean it  
  
cyborg was looking around. uhhh guys where do we start first?  
  
"cyborg said"okay me and star will do the kichen and beast boy and  
  
cyborg wil do the kichen "robin said"okay fine what ever where wasting  
  
vidio game time"beast boy said"wait what happened to raven?"cyborg said"  
  
uhhh she left earlyer did not axully say were she was goin but she said   
  
shes not by her self and shed be bac later"robin said" oh"cyborg said"  
  
back at the park:  
  
raven now had contorl and started to walk to the tower  
  
at the tower:  
  
they just finshed cleaning cyborg,robin and beast boy played video   
  
games and star went to bed it is about 3:00am when raven walked in only  
  
beast boy was up where the hell have you been"beast boy said" out  
  
and it is non of your business"raven said"and walked off to bed  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
i kno my chapters hav ben short but i hope ur liking them  
  
lavagirl- 


End file.
